


Monsters Hunt At Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Victor Zsasz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Choking, Gore, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Not Happy, Omega Jerome Valeska, Pain, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Vaginal Sex, Violence, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jerome Valeska is no stranger to Victor Zsasz trying to hunt him down, but the assassin had never been trying to kill him. He knew Victor didn't truly want him dead, they had too much fun together for it to be over so soon.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Warning Bells Chime

**Author's Note:**

> There is smut mentioned throughout, a rather explicit mention of it towards the end of chapter one, chapter two is where a lot of violence occurs, most the hardcore smut is in the final chapter. If you have issues with rape elements, violence, and pain then this is probably not the fic for you. It's very dark, please mind the tags.

Jerome Valeska had never imagined he would be used by another person. Not with how he was raised, he had always vowed to himself that he would never let himself be a victim of another person again. That was until he met Victor Zsasz. He first came into contact with the contract assassin when he was on the wrong end of his business, Victor had been hired to kill him. From there on out, Jerome only saw him when he was being hunted down after he irritated someone with money. Obviously, considering that Jerome was still alive, Victor wasn't too dedicated to wanting to kill him. Victor Zsasz was not the type of man to let his hits get away from him, he didn't make mistakes and he was the best in the business, Jerome only got away because it was decided that he should be allowed to. He supposed he should be thankful that Victor didn't want to kill him, at least not yet, it was saving him for now. Despite his own rapid power, he didn't think he could genuinely fight Victor off if the man was determined to add another mark to his body. 

Of course, Jerome would never admit it out loud, but it did hurt him deep down, the fact that he never saw Victor without an incentive on Victor's end. He always had to wait for the man to come to him, he was just at Zsasz's disposal whenever he was ready for him. A part of him was caught up on Victor more than he wanted to admit, yet he obviously didn't feel the same way. Not as strongly, as the very least. It grated on his nerves more than anything, but he got a temporary distraction when he heard rumors that Victor was looking for him again. He wasn't sure who he had pissed off this time, but he guessed that it didn't really matter much. Zsasz never killed him before, this would be no different. Honestly, it was getting sort of predictable, but he was just excited to see Victor again. And he knew how pathetic that sounded, even in his lovesick little brain. Well, as lovesick as he ever got, he supposed his version of 'love' was a lot different than most people. All of the feelings he did have were registered far differently than everyone else's. 

It would surely be a fun game for the both of them, Jerome decided as he thought about what was going to happen this time around. He was actually going to play along like he was prey and actually run _from_ his assassin instead of towards him with open arms. No, he would see how long he could evade the man before he was eventually caught by him. Make no mistake, he intended on being found eventually. Zsasz always caught up to what he was chasing, it would be even better considering Jerome wanted to be caught. So, he began scheming and he didn't doubt he could get away from him for a little while, he was clever enough. As if on cue, Jerome was woken up one cold morning by one of his goons giving him a warning. During the night, his eyes and ears had caught sight of Victor Zsasz purchasing a new weapon from Barbara Kean after hours. Not only was it strange that he went so late instead of during the day, but he also bought a gun that was a lot different than the ones he usually used, this one only held one bullet. Only one. 

Jerome knew that meant he didn't have a lot of time to prepare himself now if Victor had gone out and bought a new weapon and everything. He tended to treat himself to new toys before he went out to find a mark. He left his hideout almost an hour after receiving that message, but he knew he had a little bit of time. Like a real monster, Zsasz did most of his actual hunting at night. He gathered information on where to find Jerome during the day and stalked him through the night. So, he got ready for Victor to come and play with him. Once he got settled, all he would need to do was wait. He had hoped Victor wouldn't be too long in actually finding him. It was getting cold outside and the heat wasn't rising any as it got closer to sundown. So, he made sure to grab a dark jacket that could help him blend into the darkness as it continued to fall. It wouldn't do well for him if he was freezing, he wouldn't be able to focus on playing if he was cold, it would be less fun once they actually started messing around too. 

Almost immediately, he decided to go somewhere completely unexpected of him. Victor would assume Jerome would go somewhere too obvious, trying to trick him into thinking it was too expected to be where he actually decided to hide. Truly, it was a fifty-fifty toss-up on whether or not Victor would go for the expected or the unexpected. Either way, Victor would find him and it was only a matter of how soon he found him, but Jerome wanted to give him a run for his money. The assassin liked it when the mark kept things interesting in their little chase. By the end of his decision-making process, Jerome found himself in a park that was bordering the edge of the forest. The forest threw him off a bit, it was a good place where Victor was likely to look. Still, he tucked himself beneath a park bench, it was definitely a tight and uncomfortable squeeze to try to get under the wood of the seat. He had too long of limbs to be able to comfortably curl himself beneath there without contorting his body in an odd shape. 

The bench was a good idea in Jerome's mind and being curled so tightly into himself, it was feeling a bit warmer than just out in the open where he had been getting hit with the harsh winds. Gently, he tucked his chin into his knees to try to keep his sensitive cheeks away from the wind that was battering it, making them turn a light pink. He wasn't sure exactly how long he sat there, just waiting for the man to arrive. All he knew was that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. It shouldn't be ling now, he assured himself, Victor never took very long to find his targets, but he still felt tired. He had been woken up fairly early and he hadn't gotten many hours of sleep before he got out of bed. And it was so warm beneath the bench. He was curling his fingers, every now then digging his nails into his palm as hard as he could, trying to stay awake as he stared out of the cracks in the wood. Though, he was upset that he couldn't see a whole lot through the limited parts where the wood was designed. 

Jerome really was hoping that Victor would hurry up, they both knew what was going to happen once Victor found him because it was the same thing that happened every time, that was the only real reason they kept seeing one another like they were. Hell, Jerome even had lube in his pocket out of anticipation, though he knew it was odd for an Omega to carry around lube. Omegas produced their own slick, it wasn't like he had to have it, but Victor tended to like anal. It was the only thing that they did when they got together, aside from oral sometimes if they were in the mood for it, not that Jerome minded it. He enjoyed it just as much as Victor, though he wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't like it felt amazing, though he liked the sense of power Victor had over him, it felt dirty and wrong too. Taboo even. That was what really drove Jerome wild. Sure, it was a little weird for an Omega to be interested in things like that, but Jerome had always been a little bit different from other people. In more ways than one, really. 

Nevertheless, it always ended with Jerome screaming as he writhed beneath Victor's solid form. He was always covered in marks by the time they were done with one another, limping back to his hideout, feeling like he had been mauled. That was something he adored, Victor always fucked him so well. He didn't have anything to compare it to, really, but he still knew what he liked and Victor really fit that description. He liked having the man's hand curling tightly around his throat as they fucked, his cock forcing its way inside of his body. And that's what he always got from Victor, he was very reliable in that sense, he always gave it his all when they were together. Victor Zsasz fucked like he killed, taking his time to make things exactly how he wanted and always with expert precision. There was always a reason for Jerome's feelings and the talent Victor had, in many different areas, was a large part of why Jerome had such strong feelings for him. He didn't love him, of course, he didn't think he could love. But he really wanted him.

Despite thinking about what was going to happen once he was found and even though he was beginning to feel more than a little wet between the thighs, it still wasn't enough for Jerome. His shoulders felt like they were freezing now, even with his jacket wrapped tightly around his small frame. He shifted his knees, trying to get more comfortable there, shivering a bit as a particularly cold gust of wind flew up his back. Truly, he was getting tired of waiting for Victor, but he wasn't entirely certain he had been waiting that long. It sure as hell felt like it, though. He moved his curling fingers quicker to try and stay alert to everything going on around him, eyes flickering around a bit, as much as he could with his limited vision anyway. After a short pause, he couldn't keep up the moving any longer, they were beginning to ache from the cold anyway and it wasn't fun pain. As he curled tighter into the small corner beneath the bench, his fingers stopped moving entirely and his eyes fell closed, doing his best to keep himself warm. 


	2. The Pain Is The Easy Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a lot of violence in this one, a lot of blood and pain being described.

Sleep didn't find Jerome for very long, he wasn't sure exactly how long he was asleep beneath the bench in the park, but he didn't feel like it could be more than an hour or so. When he finally was jolted awake, he was still tired and confused about what was going on around him, he wasn't certain what woke him up in the first place. It didn't seem to matter much, what mattered was the feeling that he would get as soon as Victor had him pinned onto the ground. All of a sudden, Jerome heard some leaves crunch a good distance away from the bench and he jumped at it, his head hitting the top of the wooden bench. It made a thumping noise and the footsteps immediately stopped. At the same moment, Jerome's heart stopped as well, knowing instantly that it was going to be Victor on the other side of the bench. His heart began beating faster at that thought, though, excited that Victor had finally found him. This meant they could finally get onto having a good time together, something he had been waiting for all day now. Hours. 

"I know you're under there, Jerome." A sense of relief washed over Jerome when Victor's familiar voice called out to him. He was half tempted to ask if they could go back to one of their hideouts, to try and escape from the cold that was pressing through his jacket, but he figured it would ruin the atmosphere of their game. So, instead, he decided to just be thankful that Victor had finally found him and he hadn't frozen beneath the bench. A giggle escaped him as he wiggled out from his hiding spot. His legs and lower back were killing him from being curled up in such an odd angle for so long, but he was sure it would ease up soon enough. He winced as he stood up to his feet, his legs burning from being stretched out after so long, but it felt oddly relieving at the same time. His hands clutched his calves gently as he stretched out a bit, though he was rolling his eyes sarcastically once his eyes adjusted to the dark and he was staring out at Victor, the man dressed down in his normal black attire, his gun strapped to his side as usual. 

"You caught me, Vicky. Now, how about you come here and-" Jerome lost his own train of thought as he finally finished rising up, staring out at Victor now. He seemed different than usual, he wasn't smiling or listening to music like he usually did when he was playing around with Jerome. There wasn't something he could immediately put his finger on that was making him feel so nervous, but a tight feeling of fear was curling into his stomach. Jerome's back was tense and he temporarily forgot about the pain in his legs as Victor stared back at him. Every fiber in his being was beginning to scream run at him, his fight or flight feeling setting into him in a way that he had never truly experienced before. This was stupid, considering this was his Victor, but he couldn't keep down his own nervousness. The redhead had never been one to go against his gut instinct, it was a skill he had always been able to utilize during his time growing up in the circus, his gut had never led him astray. So, he began to run away from the assassin. 

Jerome didn't even think about it as he took off, he didn't know where he was heading, but he ran towards the park's entrance. He couldn't hear Zsasz chasing after him, but he had to assume that he was, he wasn't willing to stop and check behind himself to see. Never in their short time of knowing one another had Jerome ever felt genuinely afraid of Zsasz, not in the way that he thought he was personally in danger, but his heart was now racing out of his chest. He felt like the main character in all those cheesy horror novels that "felt like chased animals" and were viewed as prey throughout the whole thing. Now, he finally understood what people meant when they said their heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. Genuine fear was something he had never really experienced before, not since he was very young and his mother had started bringing boyfriends around, though he was never afraid of them for very long. He got used to it and put up a shell to protect himself from all of their abuse fairly quickly. 

Unfortunately, Jerome didn't get very far before he felt himself falling straight forward. Well, he didn't really feel himself falling, but he definitely felt himself landing. He went to catch himself on one knee and both hands instinctively to keep from bashing his face open on the ground, a searing pain shot through both of his palms and his kneecap as they landed harshly on the ground. With tears burning his eyes, he pulled himself back up to his feet, rubbing his palms on his now bloody jeans to try and get the loose gravel and dirt off of them. He felt winded as he got up, but he had to keep moving, glancing back over his shoulder only made him feel worse. Zsasz wasn't running, which would have been less terrifying, but the man was walking slowly towards him as if he was Michael fucking Meyers and that somehow made it worse. Maybe it was because Jerome knew that just like Michael Meyers, Zsasz always got the prey he was after by the end of the night. No, Zsasz was just waiting for Jerome to tire himself out first. 

Jerome knew that if he kept running, he wouldn't have any energy left to even try to fight Zsasz off once the man caught him, of course. He knew he should pace himself, to conserve his energy the best he could, but fuck. He just didn't know how to do that. His nerves wouldn't allow him to take a break from running. So, even with his body aching even more now, he continued moving as best as he could. Trying to get strategy on his side now, he ducked away from the entrance of the park and ran towards where he knew would be a more highly populated area, towards the city where he had more places to duck and hide away from the assassin. However, he was completely lost to where he was going, he didn't have any clue except for the idea of running away from the middle of nowhere. Originally, when he first thought Zsasz was going to fuck him, he wanted them to be away from as many people as they could manage. He didn't want anyone hearing them, he wanted to be alone with his maniac, but he now regretted that. 

Luckily, the city wasn't too far away from the park and he could see it almost immediately after leaving the entrance of the park, though it felt like it was a mile away from him as his sneakers slapped against the pavement of the road. He could hear Zsasz's boots clicking against the ground behind him and he may as well have been growling with how it made him feel, the fear twisted tighter into his stomach and he began to realize how that annoying Crane boy felt when his father permanently fucked him up. His breathing was getting harder and harder as he sprinted towards the mass of buildings that he could see, but he was quickly losing his energy to keep going. He couldn't even imagine many people would help him once he got there, nobody opened their doors to screaming in Gotham city. Even if they did open their doors for some bizarre reason, the sight of Victor Zsasz chasing a hit would be enough to scare them back inside. Anyone who dared to help Zsasz's marks put a target on their own back for doing so.

"Help me!" Jerome decided to take a chance on shouting out for help, anybody who may be walking by, anyone who may be in earshot of them. He didn't truly expect help to find him, but he had to try. He was almost entirely out of breath and he couldn't breathe as it was, his heart was racing so hard that he was worried he may suffer a heart attack, despite being so young. His eyes were still stinging, close to tears as his palms and kneecap bled, the knee more than the small scratches on his hands. Everything was hurting him, though, even the rabbit cried out when it was caught in a trap. Despite nobody being around except for the hunter, the very reason that it was injured in the first place, but there was that slight off chance that another animal was indeed around. However, he feared that even if something did answer his call by some odd miracle, it may very well be a fox. Possibly Wendall lurking around, he seemed to get along with Zsasz very well these days. "Somebody help me! Please, somebody he-" 

Suddenly, his calling out for help was being cut off by a sharp pain in his foot, around the back of his ankle. It made him howl out in pain and he immediately dropped to the ground, tumbling with no grace, hitting his chin roughly on the ground as he went down hard. He felt like he had just broken all of his teeth as his jaws slammed shut, but the pain of it was far overshadowed by the burning in his foot. He twisted around on the ground for a moment, fingernails digging into the unforgiving concrete so hard that he was afraid he was going to rip them off there. As he sobbed out hard, seeing white from the pain of it all, Jerome managed to toss his head over his shoulders long enough to see what had happened to him. Instead of a gunshot wound like he expected to see, whining even higher in the back of his throat when he saw what had happened to him. Directly in his Achilles heel, there was a small knife, but it felt like a sword had been thrown into his leg. Not that far from him, Zsasz was calmly walking towards him. 


End file.
